


Snapshot

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive work environment, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: A bad day turns into a confusingly good dream for Ivan when he finds an unexpected friendship with a man named Gilbert, who happens to be a gorgeous model he has a crush on.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan's a college student studying photography, Gilbert is a model working at the agency Ivan gets assigned to. They both aren't really happy.  
> This fic is super self-indulgent. I apologize.

It was like a scene in a bad romance movie. The two fated lovers meet in an unexpected way that told them both 'yeah, this is the one.'

However, for Ivan it didn't quite feel the same. Rather it was more startling than anything else. He jolted up when the door beside him slammed open; just a few more inches and the metal door would have hit his knee. When he looked up and saw Gilbert Beilschmidt rush outside, he felt his entire body tense and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was that one, in awe at this man's presence. The shy feeling faded quickly, however, as he could see the anger on Gilbert's face and heard him mumbling incoherently under his breath. It was unusual to see since Gilbert was usually one of the more happier people around, so it was rare to see him with anything but a smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" Ivan instinctually asked as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Gilbert looked down at Ivan and his angry expression shifted to one of surprise as he didn't expect anyone to be out here. Ivan was on the ground, a half-eaten sandwich in his lap, and was looking up at him with a worried grimace. At first he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'm fine. My manager is just a piece of work." Gilbert leaned his shoulder against the wall next to Ivan and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized out of empathy and looked down at his lap.

It was quiet for a moment, but then Gilbert spoke up after watching the other and curiosity got the better of him. He knew the guy but didn't talk to him much before; he was quiet and seemed a bit awkward even so they rarely spoke.

"You're...Ivan, right?"

Ivan nodded and smiled away from the other, happily surprised that Gilbert remembered his name.

"What are you doing out here? You're one of the interns, right? Why aren't you eating with them?"

Ivan sunk his head down into his shoulders. "I just like eating outside."

Gilbert didn't believe that for a second.

"Oh come on," Gilbert groaned and flattened his back against the cold stone of the building. "You feel awkward around them, don't you? Don't fit in?"

"You don't have to say it like that..."

Gilbert saw that Ivan was upset by his words and frowned.

"Sorry. Wasn't trying to be rude. But...it's true, right? You're always really quiet compared to the other photographers."

"Yeah..."

"Well, don't let them get you down. You're here for something, right? You go to that college, right? Here for a project or something like that?" Gilbert asked. He then slid down the wall and sat next to Ivan, crossed his legs, leaned his elbow on his knee, and rested his chin on his palm.

Ivan just stared at him in shock until his eyes burned with the need to blink.

"Y-Yeah, I— I can't believe you remembered." He smiled shyly and fiddled with the scarf around his neck. Gilbert remembering more things about him made his stomach flutter.

Gilbert chuckled, smiling. He never realized how cute Ivan was.

"So what's the project?"

"My project?" Ivan tensed up a bit.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

Ivan was stunned and completely unsure of what to do. He had spoken to Gilbert a few times in the past two weeks since he started his internship, but it was always in passing, small talk. "Good morning," "How are you?" "The coffee in the break room sucks." Minor things. Insignificant things. This was the first time they'd ever sat down and spoken one-on-one. Ivan was nervous to be so close to him so suddenly. In general, Ivan was nervous when anyone showed any interest in him.

"W-Well, I just need to shoot a series of photos of someone by the end of the month."

Gilbert watched Ivan. His body language was transparent and Gilbert wasn't stupid; he knew Ivan liked him. It was obvious from how he acted around him, but it wasn't like the other people who liked Gilbert. Ivan was nice, and didn't look at him like he was just a way to make money.

"Have anyone in mind for the shoot?" Gilbert asked.

Ivan looked down nervously. "Kind of, not really..." he lied.

Gilbert sighed and leaned his head back against the building. "Well, you'll find someone. There are tons of beautiful guys and gals here, I'm sure someone will be willing to help, for a price though."

Ivan sensed a tone of resentment in Gilbert's voice. "Do you not like your coworkers?"

"They're not coworkers, they're competition," Gilbert said. "At least, that's how they see it. Who has the most press, the best photos, the best brand deals, the best this, the best that. It's a bunch of lions fighting over a dead animal."

Ivan didn't respond for a moment. He didn't understand why Gilbert was a model if he hated other models and hated the way the business worked.

"Why are you here then? You don't seem to like it much."

Gilbert shrugged. "Don't really have a choice, I'm not good at anything else. It's good money, I guess, but everyone here is so focused on themselves, and my manager sees me as a piece of meat to dangle in front of thirsty guys."

Gilbert looked over to Ivan and brought this knees up, resting his arms across the top of his kneecaps. He looked vulnerable, confiding in Ivan.

"You know that interview I did last month? That was scripted, I was told to say I'm a bottom. It was just to get more gay guys to buy the magazine. It was humiliating."

Ivan had to think back to the interview, but he recalled it fairly quick. It was a raunchy interview where Gilbert wore a crop top, with an insensitive interviewer who ask about sexual preferences and other incredibly personal questions. Even though in the video Gilbert seemed into it and rather playful, as he usually was, Ivan thought something felt off about entire thing, but he could never really place what it was. The fact that it was scripted was disgusting, and he realized now why it felt weird to watch; Gilbert was forced into it.

"So none of it was true?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert bit the inside of his lip. "Some of it is. But like, it's no one's business what I'm into, you know? I don't like sharing my private life with the world, I'm not like that."

Ivan didn't respond. It was true that Gilbert wasn't as active in the social world as others were, he didn't even have a big social media presence. He guessed he knew why now.

"My manager handed me a few lines to say and told the interviewer what to ask, just to make me more appealing to guys."

"I think you're already appealing to guys, your preferences wouldn't really change that."

Gilbert felt some flattery but sighed anyway. "You know what I mean. It'll make certain guys buy the magazines and prints because it caters to their interests. Some guys have even started to bother me in public since that interview."

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized again. "That must be hard to deal with."

Gilbert glanced over at Ivan. There was something comforting about the intern and Gilbert felt like he wasn't just talk; his words actually meant something. He was here to learn and complete a project, but Gilbert knew that no one would work for a broke college guy for free, or even give him the time of day. There was no exposure and no payment in helping Ivan, so no one would do it.

"Hey, when's that project of yours due?"

Ivan recoiled back a bit. Gilbert's expression abruptly changed along with the subject; his eyes were full of intent and curiosity rather than sadness and anger.

"At the end of the month," Ivan answered.

Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought.

"So like 2 weeks from now. Do you have a theme or focus you're going for?"

Ivan's cheeks showed some color and he tugged his scarf up. It was cute.

"N-Not really..."

"Oh come on, what is it? Tell me."

Ivan sighed in embarrassment.

"It's... It's the beauty of nature, with kind of a romantic theme..." he answered in embarrassment. Gilbert was staring at him with wide, pink eyes, but then he closed them and smiled.

"You picked a good time for it then, the trees are all turning and the colors are beautiful right now."

Ivan nodded. "That's why I wanted to do it, I love autumn. I thought I'd get someone to help me explore the beauty of the season who could also portray love."

Gilbert smiled. Ivan's words made him feel happy; he wished every photographer was like him.

"How about this," Gilbert started. "You name the place and I'll come help you with your project."

Ivan's eyes shot open wide and his mouth hung open just a little bit; he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You..want to help me? Why?"

Gilbert sighed and looked up at the gray cloudy sky. "Because you're talking to me like a person." He glanced over at Ivan who was blushing more visibly now.

"You're different from the others here. You're not here to get famous, you're here for a project, to learn and get better, and you treat me like a person. They see me as competition or a money sign, that's why they staged the interview, why I'm used in specific sexual shoots, that kind of stuff. I guess I just like how down to earth you are. It's a refreshing change."

"I can't pay you though..." Ivan said although flustered and red.

"Then consider me a volunteer."

Ivan was stunned. He couldn't believe it. Gilbert wanted to help him with his project for free? There had to be a catch, right? He couldn't figure it out, and eventually he settled on a deep appreciation and happiness.

"Thank you..."

Gilbert smiled. He knew that what he just did meant the world to Ivan; he could see it in his body language and in his face. He glanced down to the bag in front of Ivan's lap and saw that there was a manilla folder stuffed inside.

"You have some of your photos with you?" Gilbert pointed to the folder.

"Oh, um, y-yeah. I always keep some of my favorites with me wherever I go..."

"Can I see them?"

Gilbert crossed his legs again and leaned a bit closer. He had his hands tucked in the triangular space made between his thighs. Ivan got nervous again and tensed up; Gilbert was so close to him that he could smell the sweet scent of his cologne wafting into his nose and it made his heart flutter. Beyond that, he was flattered that Gilbert wanted to see his work and he looked so expecting as well, genuinely wanting to see it.

With a bit of hesitation, Ivan reached for the folder in the bag and slid it out, opened it, and flipped through a few of his photos. He slid a few out and handed them to Gilbert, who began to gaze over them.

"Oh wow, this is gorgeous," Gilbert commented on the first one, which was a cityscape at night with the lights of the city twinkling in the distance. There was a beautiful clarity to it along with a pretty purple hue that made it look magical.

Ivan flushed pink from the compliment.

The next few photos were similar but of different scapes — flowers, forest trails, etc. But the last few photos were different, they had models.

"This woman is beautiful. The black and white filter makes me feel like I'm looking at a memory." Gilbert smiled down at the photo and Ivan smiled as well.

"That's my younger sister, Natalia. I've taken many photos of her. She usually helps me with projects."

"Oh," Gilbert glanced to Ivan and then to the photo again. "I guess I do see a resemblance. Is she going to be upset that I'm helping you instead?"

Ivan shook his head. "We don't live with each other anymore since I moved closer to campus. I don't see her as much anymore."

"I see. Well, hopefully I'll be just as good of a model as she is. Looks like she's a natural."

Ivan chuckled softly. "She always did like helping me. She always insisted on being my model, even when we were kids."

"That's nice," Gilbert said. "I can see some of the fantasy elements even in these. You make things look magical, like she's a fairy."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gilbert handed the photos back and Ivan tucked them away.

"So, should we meet this weekend?" Ivan asked.

"Sure, I have no plan, so just give me a call whenever you're ready."

Ivan nodded in agreement.

"So..." Gilbert started after a long pause. "You gonna give me your number?"

"W-What?" Ivan's voice squeaked and Gilbert laughed.

"So we can meet up for the shoot," Gilbert said with a chuckle. He pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. He created a new one and typed Ivan's name, and then handed his phone to Ivan.

"Here, put your number in."

Ivan shakily took the phone and typed his number, while inside he was screaming and panicking about touching Gilbert's property. He gave the phone back after putting his number in, albeit after messing up a few times.

"There. Oh wait!" Gilbert exclaimed. He opened the camera app and aimed it at Ivan.

"I need a photo of you for your icon."

"A photo of me?" Ivan suddenly felt very self-conscious and pulled his scarf up again. "I'm not very photogenic. I'm better behind the camera."

Gilbert reached forward and pulled Ivan's scarf down. "You're fine, just relax and smile."

Ivan tried to relax and his lips formed into a forced, awkward smile. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and peeked around his phone.

"That's not relaxed."

Ivan looked away. "Sorry, I'm not good at this."

Gilbert sighed and thought for a second.

"Hey," he started and Ivan's attention was his again. "Your photos are beautiful."

Instantly, Ivan's lips formed a natural, happy grin as his cheeks colored a bit. The shutter sound from Gilbert's phone went off and Gilbert looked at it before saving it as Ivan's contact icon.

"There. Now I'll know whenever this handsome face shows up that it's you calling."

Ivan wanted to disappear in his scarf and tugged at it in embarrassment. "I'm...really not..."

Gilbert stood up and tousled Ivan's hair gently. "You are, more than you know." His fingers gently gripped Ivan's hair. "I'll see you this weekend."

With that, Gilbert went back inside, and Ivan was able to let out all the anxiety he'd been holding in since Gilbert came out. He couldn't believe anything that just happened. Did Gilbert really say he was handsome? That he liked his photos and would help with his project? He could still feel Gilbert's fingers in his hair and even that he couldn't believe.

It took him a few minutes to regain himself and finally relax, and he started to pack his stuff together. After he finished eating, he went back inside.

Throughout the day he saw Gilbert again, and every so often Gilbert would glance over and smile at him and completely distract him from what he was doing. By the end of the day, Ivan felt like his chest was about to explode.

When it was time to leave, Ivan left through the front entrance and stood in the chilly weather for a moment before heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Gilbert and stuttered over a greeting.

"H-Hi," he said.

Gilbert smiled and tilted his head. "Hey. Good work today."

Ivan didn't know how to react and just nodded once. Gilbert chuckled softly.

"See you tomorrow," he said and waved his hand as he walked passed the other, and put his hand in his pocket.

Ivan watched him walk. He reached the end of the street and waited to walk across, but then Ivan's phone suddenly buzzed and made a small chime. He looked and saw a new message from an unknown sender, but the message read,

_'Don't forget to call me.'_

He glanced up in Gilbert's direction and saw Gilbert looking back at him, phone brought up to his lips like he was coyly hiding. Ivan felt his heart flutter again, Gilbert waved subtly, and then he walked across the street. Ivan breathed out as he watched him walk away, then finally typed back a message.

_'I won't, I promise.'_

Two days of work went by. Gilbert found Ivan every day at lunch outside where he found him the first time and ate with him. They talked about Ivan's photos, current things that were happening, and even about what Ivan had planned for the weekend. Ivan seemed nervous the more Gilbert spoke to him, which left Gilbert feeling a little sad, but he tried to understand that Ivan was shy and nervous around him, and that was fine.

Eventually, Saturday came around and Ivan was staring at his phone. He had Gilbert's contact up with his finger hovering over the call button. Finally, after several long minutes of putting it off, he finally tapped it and it began to ring. The few seconds of ringing was almost torturous, but then the line clicked and Gilbert picked up with a cheerful, "Hey!"

"H-Hey, Gilbert."

"I was wondering when you would call!" Even through the phone Gilbert's laugh made him blush. "So, we gettin' together today then?"

"If that's still okay with you?"

"Of course! Just give me like...maybe an hour or so to take a shower and get some clothes ready and then I'll come over."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Hey hold on a sec'!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Text me your address so I can find you." His voice sounded so full of playful energy. Ivan wasn't quite sure how to handle it but it made his face hot.

"R-Right, I'll send it."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah."

"Bye," Gilbert said and then ended the call.

Ivan let himself fall back onto his bed and he stared up at the ceiling. Why did it feel like he was planning a date with Gilbert? His heart wouldn't stop beating quickly and his entire body felt warm. He really liked Gilbert and it was getting worse.

The hour passed quickly as Ivan himself got cleaned up as well. Freshly shaved, spritzed with a subtle calonge, and dressed in his best clothes. It just increased the feeling that it was a date and he couldn't stop the fluttering in his belly. He eventually received another text from Gilbert saying he was on his way, and within the following thirty minutes, there was a knock at his door. He looked through the peephole and saw Gilbert standing in the hall outside of his apartment. Even through the little circular lens, Gilbert looked amazing.

Ivan took a deep breath to compose himself as best as he could and then opened the door.

"Hey Ivan," Gilbert greeted once the door opened. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jacket, but one came out to give Ivan a quick two-finger salute before tucking it back into his jacket. Ivan smiled and moved aside for Gilbert to come in. Once inside, Ivan shut the door and stepped up behind Gilbert while still keeping a few feet between them.

"You can sit if you want. Do you want something to drink?"

Gilbert glance over his shoulder. "Water's good," he answered.

Ivan nodded and went to the small kitchen as Gilbert sat in the living room. Ivan retrieved a glass and filled it with cold water, all while he kept an eye on Gilbert. He noticed something beyond his sexy black leather jacket, tight red pants, black ankle boots, and red-plaid scarf loosely around his neck resting on his shoulders. On Gilbert's face there was a pair of thin, silver glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Here you go." Ivan handed the glass to Gilbert and then sat down after he took it.

"I've never seen you wear glasses before." The comment just came out and he was obviously embarrassed about it. "Sorry."

Gilbert stared at him confusedly but then sighed into a soft smile. "It's fine. I usually wear contacts for work, but I'll take them off for the shoot today though."

"I think your glasses are cute." Again, the comment slipped out as if Ivan had no control over it.

Gilbert was stunned, taken aback and he actually felt his cheeks warm a bit. "You think?" he pushed up on the bridge of his glasses to move them up. "I was always told they hide my face..."

Ivan shook his head. "They don't hide you at all."

Gilbert smiled. "So... Can I wear them today?"

"If that makes you more comfortable."

"Maybe." Gilbert took a sip of his water to hide his smile.

It felt even more like a date; even Gilbert felt it.

Ivan cleared his throat. "So, there's a park just down the street from here, it's in walking distance and it's right by a small lake and it's really beautiful this time of year. That's where we can do the shoot."

"Sounds good. Is it busy there?"

"Sometimes, there might be a few people there."

Gilbert seemed to get a bit tense. "You know people might recognize me, right?"

"I know, but don't worry, I won't interfere with it if people come up to you—"

"No, I want you to," Gilbert responded quickly and then grit his teeth like he was embarrassed about his own outburst. "It's just, if anyone does, I want you to tell them we're in the middle of a shoot."

Ivan connected some dots and he realized that Gilbert wasn't viewing this as work, he viewed it as something that wasn't connected to his job. Gilbert really didn't like working as a model but seemed to find more joy when it was done for fun — for a friend.

"Okay, I will."

Gilbert smiled happily and it made Ivan blush. "So, should we get going?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course, just let me get my stuff and we can go." Ivan gathered his camera bag and tripod, put on his coat and then joined Gilbert as they left his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately due to my brain being dumb as it is, I probably won't finish this fic. I planned on it being a short few chapter sweet and smutty fic but idk I lost interest in it, but I felt bad leaving 4k works of this just sitting in my Google Drive.
> 
>  **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
>  -RusPru model AUs have always been a guilty pleasure of mine. There's something angsty but also really touching and sweet about it.  
> -Shy Ivan is real cute.
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **My socials:**  
>  •[Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/)  
> •Discord: prubun#3725  
> •[25+ only Hetalia Discord!](https://discord.gg/UqsTh2)


End file.
